


Las vueltas de la vida.

by flor_baeza79



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flor_baeza79/pseuds/flor_baeza79
Summary: Empieza en la secundaria, inspirada en el rol reversal universo paralelo.Carm es una de las chicas nerd quieta y sin muchos amigos, Laura es la chica popular lesbiana llena de confianza solo mira a carmilla como el bicho raro.Laura es una punk furiosa que no quiere tener relación con nadie, Carmilla en secreto esta enamorada de Laura, Danny en secreto esta  enamorada de Carmilla y es casi su guardian.Para la fiesta de graduación Laura comienza a beber en exceso hasta que va al baño. Al salir del cuarto, ve a Carmilla arreglarse frente al espejo, sin pensarlo dos veces le da la vuelta y comienza a besarla desesperadamente.Para su sorpresa Carmilla no se quita continúan besando acaloradamente hasta que Carm la toma de la mano y se van a un motel.No vuelve a ver a que Carm, quien se marcha a la universidad en Europa donde había conseguido una beca. Laura se marcha a la universidad donde obtiene una maestría en literatura y periodismo.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo de fanfiction, espero les guste.

Parte Uno Laura Hollis

capitulo 1:

Laura Hollis abrió los ojos intentando ignorar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que la mataba, recordando la resaca de la fiesta anterior. Se enderezo para encontrarse con la chica rubia dormida abrazada a su cintura Elsie otra de sus compañeras porristas que se vino a su cama después de la fiesta en casa de Paul.

Saco el brazo de la chica sin mucha delicadeza y se vistió con una camiseta sin mangas y su short fue al baño donde se miro en el espejo e hizo una mueca al ver las ojeras en su cara. Volvió a su dormitorio.  
“Elsie, Elsie… despierta… ELSIE!”

La rubia se despertó de pronto mirando extrañada donde se encontraba miró la cama, la habitación, luego levanto las sabanas para ver a si misma desnuda.

“Valla Hollis así que consiguió mi culo en su cama?” sonrío coqueta.  
“ No te hagas ilusiones Elsie solo te dejo dormir aquí el sexo….bueno solo fue un BONUS nada mas, ahora ya es hora de que te vayas a tu casa mi papa se molestara si traje otra chica distinta, por favor toma tus cosas y vete” miro a la chica que se levanto reuniendo sus cosas sin levantar la vista.

“Un día te enamoraras Hollis y lamentaras ser tan cruel…” miro a Laura que no tenia ninguna reacción en su rostro mas que molestia.

“ Elsie no me vengas con estupideces nunca te he prometido nada ni te he engañado siempre deje claro que lo que hacemos es solo sexo…- se sentó en la cama- sabes que no hago relaciones y no creo que pueda enamorarme… vamos somos amigas no?”

La rubia miro a Laura “como sea” termino de vestirse. Laura la acompaño a la puerta donde se despidió de ella.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde se preparo un café y tomo dos aspirinas. Suspiró, en realidad su padre no se molestaba, trabajaba en turnos y casi no pasaba en casa, ademas no se hablaban mucho desde que su madre había muerto, ella estaba siempre molesta y en un constante estado de rebeldía, solía beber mucho, fumar cigarrillos y marihuana, se acostaba con cuanta chica podía, pero sin hacer relaciones, eso era algo con lo que no transaba en todos los años de secundaria y preparatoria, estaba a un mes de terminar la escuela y ya había recibido su aceptación en la universidad por lo que solo debía esperar su estúpida graduación.

Caminó hasta el comedor donde se sentó con su taza de cafe encendió el televisor pero sin ver nada.

Recordó ese año, como había logrado meterse en la universidad. Sus notas no la ayudarían si no mejoraba-eso le dijo su consejero el Sr. James- “ si no sube su promedio señorita Hollis ni siquiera se moleste el solicitar vacante en alguna universidad” por lo que a pesar de ser una rebelde debió secretamente estudiar y esforzarse para mejorar.

***********************************************************************************************

Solía ir los sábados a la biblioteca y hacer sus deberes en las horas donde nadie la pudiera ver. Todas las noches leía los listados de lectura obligatoria para su sobresaliente en Literatura e Ingles.   
Fue donde coincidió con la cerebro nerd de Carmilla Karnstein. Hija de la directora con quien nadie quería estar por razones obvias, ademas era un pedo una perdedora a quien todos querrían golpear si no fuera por su perro guardián, Danny “Gingersnap” Lawrence capitán del equipo de Softball su única amiga.

La primera vez que la vio se acerco a ella con el fin de amenazarla.  
“porqué sin escolta Karnstein? Perdiste tu cachorro?” la morena se sorprendió de verla y su cara de conejo asustado divirtió a Laura quien decidió tomar esto a su favor “mira podría fácilmente golpearte…o matarte y luego tirar las partes de tu cuerpo al lago…nadie te encontraría” la chica palideció con lo que Laura se sintió culpable y cambio su tono “aunque podría cambiar de opinión- tomo la cola de caballo acaricio su hombro y le quito los lentes- eres muy linda cuando no pareces un ratón de biblioteca” la muchacha ahora parecía confundida.  
“Hollis déjame en paz no te he hecho nada…-” Shhhhhhhh- Laura puso un dedo sobre sus labios… “no te haré nada …pero este será nuestro secreto Karnstein… Si alguien se entera que nos vemos en secreto aquí cada noche… te buscare y se donde encontrarte”- Paso un dedo por los labios de la asustada chica y le divertía que ella le tuviera miedo siendo que era mas alta, entonces se adelanto y beso sus labios… “buenas noches Karnstein”.

Se alejo de Carmilla divertida sabiendo que ella no le diría a nadie. Con el tiempo incluso le pidió que revisara sus deberes- siempre amenazando para que nadie se enterara que estaba siendo un empollón.

A final de semestre a pesar de no ser amigas, Carmilla no la miraba con miedo, pero nunca le preguntaba nada, Laura bromeaba sobre desvirgarla cualquier noche pero jamas en serio, era una chica mala, pero no tanto, disfrutaba de burlarse mas de porristas y chicas populares que de nerds.

Laura no pretendía mostrarse ante nadie y prefería que nadie la conociera, a veces se acostaba con Elsie pero siempre sin compromisos, a veces salía con una o dos porristas al mismo tiempo sin quedarse con ninguna hasta la mañana. 

Entonces fue cuando decidió que no iría con nadie al baile de graduación, iría sola, solo para reírse de alguna chica popular. Después de todo en sus años de estudio jamas había tenido un flechazo con nadie y la chica con quien mas tiempo a solas había estado no era de su gusto: Carmilla.   
Sin siquiera proponérselo había estado con ella todas las noches del semestre pero era otro negocio.   
X-X-


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura sigue siendo una idiota  
> Carmilla le pregunta si ira al baile.  
> Cosas pasan

Capitulo 2

Laura se levanto del sofá y fue a su cuarto, sacó sus sábanas y las llevo a la sala de lavado.

Su padre entro en casa y saludo “ hey Laura como estas?- ella solo subió y se encerró en su cuarto.  
Sintió los pasos de su padre frente a su puerta. Dudo un momento como si quisiera decir algo pero, como siempre se alejo de su habitación.  
Laura había culpado a su padre luego de la muerte de madre, ya que cuando estaba muriendo de cáncer, él había tenido una aventura con una compañera de trabajo, su madre nunca se entero pero Laura nunca perdono la traición, el día que su madre murió en el hospital, él no estaba, probablemente estaba con su amante.

Él proveía para todo lo que Laura necesitaba pero ella no tomaba lo que el dejaba, prefería robarlo una vez el no estaba así no sabia en que lo gastaba: generalmente alcohol y cigarrillos.

Era sábado así que se dirigió a la biblioteca llevaba sus botas militares, jeans negros y camisa a cuadros punk, su cabello estaba teñido de rojo por lo que su aspecto era mas agresivo su maquillaje endurecía sus rasgos demasiado tiernos sin el delineador negro y labial rojo oscuro.

Como un dejavú Carmilla estaba en el mismo escritorio de la primera vez, sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó junto a ella mientras abría su libro y comenzaba a leer.

Carmilla la miraba nerviosa pero sin decir nada, cuando ya fue demasiado molesto Laura pregunto: “¿qué?-miró a Carmilla- es obvio que quieres preguntarme algo, solo dilo?”

“me preguntaba…-comenzó hablando muy bajo- si ya recibió su carta de alguna universidad?”-miro a Laura antes de continuar-“ por eso vienes no?”-“ si se lo dices a alguien yo..-“ Laura puso la cara mas feroz que pudo.

“No, no se lo diré a nadie es solo”-miro sus manos sin enfrentar los ojos de Laura-“quería saber si lo logró”-había tal honestidad en sus ojos que Laura no pudo ser sarcástica.  
“ Si Karnstein, estaba preparando mi ingreso y si, me aceptaron… yo solo- miro su libro- estoy preparando el examen final de ingles.” Luego agrego “ Debo darte las gracias por revisar mis ensayos tuve buenas calificaciones y nadie se entero de nuestro romance” agrego con burlona malicia-  
Carmilla se sonrojó, pero sonrío a Laura” entonces Hollis ¿somos amigos?” dijo tendiendo la mano.

“ ni lo sueñes Karnstein- sonrió— todavía puedo arrojarte al lago.” Laura sonrío pero esta vez de manera real. Carmilla le sonrío sabiendo que bromeaba y sus ojos decían muchas cosas que Laura no comprendió y no le interesaba comprender.

Cerca de la una se levantó Carmilla la miro y le preguntó- “Vas a ir al baile?-Laura la miró con curiosidad “ los nerds van al baile Karnstein?” Yo voy … ya tengo cita… solo tenia curiosidad si usted asistirá.”  
Laura suspiro sin responder tomo sus cosas “ Adiós Karnstein”

Se sorprendió de la osadía de Carmilla de hacerles tantas preguntas, fueron mas palabras de todas las que hablaron durante el semestre, seguro ella iría con la pelirroja alta. Pero eso no era de su incumbencia. llego a su casa tomo unas cervezas y salió a alguna fiesta en casa de alguien.

***********************************************************************************************

Las luces se encendían y apagaban, la música estaba muy alta, el gimnasio de la escuela estaba muy adornado y lleno de globos mientras la música era rápida y bailable Laura se divirtió ademas llevaba una botella de vodka que se había robado del bar de su padre y la que casi estaba vacía.

 

Las parejas estaban bailando o conversando a los lados, otros mas osados se habían perdido a sus autos a tener sexo. Laura había rechazado a Elsie y esta se había marchado con con un chico alto futbolista. Las porristas estaban en su lucha por ser coronadas reinas y Laura solo quería salir a fumar un porro.

Salió y se escondió tras unas latas de basura cuando escucho unas voces detrás, se quedo en silencio sin encender su cigarrillo de marihuana.

“No Danny- era la voz de Carmilla- no es que no te aprecie es solo … no sé, creo que debería sentir algo, no solo hacerlo, para no ser virgen…-  
“ ¿Es que no me quieres?. Carm … yo te amo, siempre te he amado- jengibre Lawrence estaba haciendo su movimiento…-  
“Danny eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga no te veo de otra manera casi como mi… -“  
“no me digas como tu hermana que eso es peor que si dijeras que no me amas -“ Danny estaba molesta.

“Danny… Danny no estoy cerrando la puerta,- acaricio su brazo- solo que esta noche no quiero hacerlo”- “Si pudiera elegir enamorarme tu serias mi primera elección” Carmilla le miró con tal sinceridad que Laura compadeció a Danny Lawrence.

Danny abrazó a Carmilla, besó su cabeza y le dijo: “ Volvamos adentro quiero ver a quién eligen reina …” Carmilla tomo su mano y entraron.

Laura se levanto de su escondite tiro su cigarrillo y se bebió el resto de su botella de vodka. Pensó en lo ridículo de las palabras de Carmilla. “Solo lo haré si estoy enamorada” imito burlonamente la voz de Carmilla y volvió a la fiesta.  
Mientras veía a los otros bailar se sintió mal y se dirigió al baño. Tambaleando se metió en la cabina y vomito el alcohol que había consumido, salió y se mojo la cara, bebió un poco de agua y se enjuago la boca. sintió voces por lo que entro en la cabina y se quedo sentada un rato.

Cuando las voces se retiraron, y sintió cerrar la puerta decidió salir.  
Frente a ella arreglando su cabello y maquillaje estaba Carmilla, sin lentes, sin su cola de caballo, sin su camisa nerd o su chaleco rosado, en realidad ella se veía… sexy.  
El vestido negro con escote en corazón y falda acampanada hasta la rodilla la hacia ver muy hermosa. El maquillaje al parecer lo había hecho alguien entendido y su cabello suelto caía sobre sus hombros en rizos negros brillantes.  
Laura se quedo un rato mirando descaradamente. El alcohol no ayudaba en realidad a su frialdad, aumentaba su descaro.  
“ Mira Karnstein te tenias escondido ese cuerpo tuyo eh!-se acercó a Carmilla-“ tal vez debería cumplir mi promesa…”.

Laura paso su brazos frente a Carmilla atrapando contra el lavamanos y mirándola juguetonamente.  
“ Hollis dijiste que no me arrojarías al lago … lo recuerdas?” Carmilla la miraba un tanto asustada.  
“No me refiero a eso Karnstein…me refiero a desvirgarte…” Carmilla abrió los ojos y cuando iba a decir algo Laura capturo sus labios en un beso suave y cálido al principio. Sorprendentemente Carmilla no la alejo, mas bien paso sus brazos al cuello de Laura mientras las manos de Laura iban a su cintura.  
Las manos de Laura corrían por el cuerpo de Carmilla mientras el beso era mas duro, Laura mordía el labio inferior de Carmilla mientras esta jugaba con su lengua en su boca.  
De pronto Carmilla dijo “Hollis?…” mmmhmm”…” Salgamos de aquí”.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche de graduación.

X-X-Capitulo 3  
Laura sintió como la mano de Camilla la sacó del baño y sin volver al salón del baile fueron directamente a los estacionamientos. Carmilla abrió la puerta de su auto y sentó a Laura en el asiento del pasajero, luego comenzó a conducir.

Laura miraba a Carmilla sintiendo muchas ganas de arrancar su vestido de una vez, aunque sus sentidos no reaccionan bien, sabía que tal vez no vería a Carmilla hasta la graduación y después tal vez ni siquiera la volvería a ver.

Carmilla se detuvo en un motel “Dulces Sueños” miro a Laura.  
“Hollis… en verdad quieres…” Laura no la dejos terminar, beso sus labios y con su mano acaricio sus senos sobre el vestido. Carmilla se bajo del auto y luego vino por Laura. Caminaron hasta la habitación 12, donde una vez Carmilla abría la puerta Laura la empujo dentro hasta la cama.

Laura miró a Carmilla y acarició su rostro y besó sus labios con ternura.  
“Karnstein… en serio es tu primera vez?” miro a la morena antes de continuar.  
“Laura yo… si, es la primera vez que estoy con una chica…” se sonrojo un poco.  
“y haz estado en un chico?”-“tampoco…” Laura río ante la inocencia de Carmilla, se sentó a horcajadas y besó a Carmilla con tal desesperación que Carmilla tubo que detenerse a respirar, su rostro estaba muy rojo.  
“-¿Por que no lo hiciste con Big Red? Pensé que era tu pareja…”Laura comento sin dejar de besar el cuello de Carmilla pasando los labios por su oreja u mordiendo suavemente sus lóbulos.  
“Danny es mi amiga, no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros… en cambio tu…”  
“yo que?-Laura miró a Carmilla pero ella no respondió en cambio tomo a Laura por sorpresa haciéndola girar y comenzó a quitar su ropa cuando estaba solo en ropa interior se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Laura.  
“ Te gusta lo que vez Karnstein..?-Laura sabía que estaba poniendo nerviosa pero no le dio tiempo ya que se arrojo a quitar el vestido de Carmilla para descubrir un cuerpo perfecto hecho a mano, si no lo hubiera visto jamas habría creído, el cuerpo y los abdominales de Carmilla Karnstein.

“Wow Carm… Carmilla eres demasiado perfecta!” esta vez Laura no habló con burla ni suficiencia realmente el cuerpo de Carmilla la había sorprendido y se apresuró a quitar el brasier y besar sus senos.  
Tomando especial cuidado en sus pezones, besó desde su cuello hasta su cintura, acariciando y besando cada centímetro de piel a su paso. Al llegar a su tanga miró a Carmilla que respiraba entrecortadamente .  
“Carm.. quieres..? “Laura miró a Carmilla quien asintió en silencio “ si…” su voz fue casi un susurro y Laura con un poco de timidez arranco su ropa interior y acaricio su entrepierna. Carmilla se estremeció y Laura cumplió su promesa.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Se despertó cuando la puerta se cerró, miro a su alrededor, Carmilla se había ido.  
Laura miró y vio su ropa en la silla al lado de la cama, se vistió y salió de “Dulces sueños” mientras caminaba. el Hombre la llamo.  
“Hey su taxi esta llegando…”  
“Que? …oh Carmilla … claro… Gracias !”  
El taxi llegó no mas de cinco minutos y la llevó a su casa. Laura pagó y subió a su cuarto. Se dejo caer sobre la cama, aun estaba mareada y un poco ebria.

***********************************************************************************************

Al despertar sentía su cabeza como si fuera a explotar en su velador había un vaso de agua y dos aspirinas y un papel que decía con la letra de su padre “Baja”.

Se dio una ducha y bajó. Su padre estaba sentado en la mesa esperándola.  
Laura bajó y se sentó frente a él.Lo miró como siempre esperando la reprimenda de siempre y escuchar la vergüenza que estaba logrando para su vida.

Su padre la observó durante un buen rato antes de hablar por lo que Laura se comenzó a poner nerviosa.

“Laura sé que volvió tarde de su baile de graduación, y no es el motivo por lo que quiero hablar con usted -Laura suspiró un poco mas relajada- sé que no nos hemos hablado ni llevado bien desde que , desde la muerte de su madre… espera déjame terminar. Sé que te volviste todo y rebelde, cortaste tu cabello y lo pintaste rojo, tu ropa como un delincuente o un vago, y no, no te estoy regañando, creo que es parte de ser adolescente, he tratado de llegar a ti …pero no me hablas, sé que estas lastimada y enojada por lo de tu madre, y porque no estuve ahí para ella ni para ti, pero Laura quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, - su ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas- sacó la carta de la universidad que Laura había escondido- encontré esto en tus cosas… y sentí tristeza de que no me dijeras que lo lograste, pero también me sentí muy orgulloso de que lograras entrar en la universidad, se que solo traigo dinero y comida a casa y que no he sido un buen amigo, porque desde que tu madre enfermo no supe que hacer, quise evadirme del dolor, Sally fue un error y la dejé cuando tu madre falleció, y te juro nunca he tenido otra relación, Laura lo que quiero decir es: Te amo, eres mi hija, no me importa que seas gay, o si quieres ser punk o hacer de tu vida lo que quieras… pero por favor, no me alejes de ti.”  
Laura estaba apretando su garganta y mientras su padre hablaba lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se acerco a su padre y le abrazo de verdad después de cuatro años, ya no quería luchar quería sentirse feliz, y amada. Era momento de perdonar a su padre y tratar de ser una familia.

“Lo siento papá, te amo y no quiero marcharme a la universidad sin estar bien contigo…”- abrazada a su padre lloró como cuando era una niña y toda la tristeza, la frustración desapareció, se sentía nueva, liviana, algo se rompió, se sentía optimista.

Después de cuatro años de dolor la relación con su padre fue mejor, el asistió a su graduación, y a pesar que no tenia firmas en su anuario, se sentía feliz.  
X-X-X


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La graduacion, Laura va a la universidad y comienza su metamorfosis //  
> .Graduation, Laura goes to college and begins her metamorphosis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as I have no beta, and on the advice of an enthusiastic reader, I decided to upload the story in my native language: Spanish.  
> I hope you can enjoy it anyway, chrome translates automatically;)

Capitulo 4  
El dia de la graduación llegó, Laura caminó y vió a Elsie. Le sonrió y se acercó.” Hey Hollis! felicidades, supe que entraste a la universidad, te tenias escondido eso de ser una chica inteligente” Laura rió, “tu también, hey gracias por todo… fuiste como la única amiga cercana que tuve, perdonarme por ser una gran idiota. Amigas?”  
Elsie sonrió y la abrazó genuinamente .”amigas”

Busca a Carmilla, pero no la encontró. Pensándolo bien, tampoco estaba en la ceremonia. Vió a Danny y se acercó a ella para preguntar por Carmilla.

“Hey Lawrence! “-  
“Hollis, felicitaciones, en realidad no creía que te fueras a graduar…”  
“hahajaja muy divertido gigante … dmmm quería preguntarte haz visto a Karnstein?”.  
Danny la miró con un poco de desconfianza “ No sabia que eras amiga de Carmilla…”  
“No , no lo somos solo me ayudó con unas cosas para la universidad…”  
“ Y ademas vas a la universidad? Hollis me sorprendes…” Danny miró ahora divertido, Laura no sonrió ni nada, por lo que continuó “ Carmilla solicitó admisión temprana en una universidad en Londres. Ya sabes era un cerebro y le valió una beca completa, se fue después del baile de graduación, su madre hizo los arreglos, ya sabes es la directora.”  
“Que bien por Karnstein bueno, gracias Lawrence…nos vemos por ahí!”

Se despidió del gigante y abrazó a su padre, en unas semanas se marcharía a la universidad.  
Sin embargo le hubiera gustado hablar con Carmilla, se fue y a pesar que no hacia relaciones, el sexo con ella había sido muy bueno… es decir fantástico, a pesar que Laura había tomado la iniciativa al principio, Carmilla fue una muy buena amante para ser su primera vez por lo que había dado a Laura un par de orgasmos, si no hubiera sido por lo ebria que estaba habría hablado con ella esa misma noche pero se quedo dormida en su relajo post sexo. Tal vez quería saber si Carmilla realmente disfrutó su primera vez…bueno tal vez nunca lo sabría.

***********************************************************************************************

Su padre condujo hasta la universidad. Llevo sus cosas y una vez estuvo instalada en el dormitorio le dio un aerosol de gas pimienta.Laura rió.  
“papa no estas exagerando?”  
“ Eres mi Unica hija. Mi niña quiero que estés segura, llamaré todas las semanas sino ya sabes, vendré a ver como estas…”  
“ Papá deja de ser tan sobre protector, ademas sabes que se pelear, tu hija macarra sabrá defenderse… ademas sabes que no corro el riesgo de quedar embarazada…”  
“Bien lo que digo es… te amo hija..” abrazó a Laura.Un abrazo de oso.  
“También te amo papá… Ya vete!” dijo riendo.

Laura observó el auto de su padre alejarse. Comenzaba su nueva vida y sus próximos cuatro años serian en estos edificios. Suspiró y entro en su residencia.

***********************************************************************************************

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES

Luego de su graduación de la universidad al ser uno de los mejores de su clase Laura recibió una invitación para hacer su pasantía en en Silas Newspaper.

Laura se vistió con su traje beige de dos piezas, arreglo su cabello largo y rubio castaño, (ya no lo teñía, ni era punk) y su cartera de diseñador. Sus tacos sonaban en la calzada antes de entrar al edificio del periódico.  
Una chica de cabello rojo y muchos rizos la recibió.

“ Debes ser Laura Hollis la pasante no?” dijo sonriendo a Laura.  
“ si la pasante Laura esa soy yo” respondió un tanto nerviosa, que poco quedaba de la chica punk, ahora Laura era mas bien un dulce de miel, la relación recuperada con su padre, mas los consejos de su compañera de cuarto Betty Spielsdorf, habían cambiado completamente a la personalidad que tenia cuando su madre aun estaba con vida, había superado su etapa de rebeldía.

“Mira cariño estarás en la oficina pequeña al fondo el señor Lewis el editor es un hombre muy agradable, comenzará a darte trabajos sencillos y si eres buena, no dudes en hacer una buena carrera.Por cierto soy Lola Perry, solo Perry” la pelirroja sonrío y Laura sabia que ya tenia un amigo en ese lugar.

“Buenos Dias Belleza en rojo!” Perry puso los ojos, ya una chica con el cabello corto y tan rojo como el de Perry pasaba delante de Laura entregando una rosa roja a la recepcionista.

“Morning Susan… esta es Laura- indicando a Laura quien saluda y sonríe- nuestra nueva pasante. Susan Lafontaine es fotógrafo oficial de Silas Newspaper.”  
“Un gusto Laura, llamarme solo Lafontaine- una amplia sonrisa acompaño el saludo y Laura supo que ya tenia dos amigos en su nuevo empleo.

X-X-X


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado dos años desde que Laura comenzó a trabajar en el periódico, fortaleció su amistad con Perry y Laf, y su jefe la ama. Pero una noticia les sorprende cuando este indica que se va a retirar.

Capitulo 5

Dos años después.

Laura había logrado no solo aprobar su pasantía, sino que el señor Lewis le había contratado fijo. Tenía su propia columna de eventos culturales y sección de recomendación de libros, por lo que tenia entradas gratis a espectáculos, obras de teatro y películas; también tenia la oportunidad de entrevistar a autores de obras, actores, escritores, y de vez en cuando, hacer editoriales que el señor Lewis celebraba como si Laura fuera su propia hija.

Lafontaine era su mejor amigo con quien iba a los espectáculos y sesiones de fotos y hacían un gran equipo, al final de su primer año ya había conseguido un premio como periodista revelación de medios escritos y aunque ya tenia varias ofertas para trabajar en noticieros quería consolidar su carrera en medios Escritos. Antes de aceptar un programa radial de 6am a 8am, que seria para acompañar a los madrugadores y dar noticias y poner música.

Para esta fecha Laf ya estaba viviendo con Perry, por lo que la pareja de jengibre no perdía oportunidad de presentar a Laura cuanta chica soltera conocían, esto a pesar que divertía a Laura comenzaba a hacerse molesto.   
Si era cierto ya no era la clueca adolescente que no hacia relaciones, quería estar con alguien por que había una conexión especial y no solo por el sexo.

“El señor Lewis se retira- anuncio Perry un poco triste”Laura miro a su amiga.  
“que sucedió?” Preguntó la pequeña castaña  
“ su enfermedad se agravó, y se dedicará a estar en su casa de campo con su mujer…” Laf agregó “no lo culpo me encantaría estar con Perry una vez que deje de trabajar” dirigió a Perry la mirada mas enamorada que Laura había visto en su vida y sonrío.

“Y quien será el nuevo jefe?- Laura preguntó mirando su chocolate caliente- quiero decir sabes algo Perry?”

“Oi decir a la junta directiva que quieren Sangre Joven, por lo que contratarán a un editor joven, alguien que estudio fuera y que tenga nuevas ideas para renovar el periódico”

“Vaya! ojalá y no sea un idiota que quiera despedir a todos y traer “su equipo”- dijo Laura haciendo comillas con los dedos.

“Esperemos- dijo Lafontaine sentándose junto a Perry y besar su mejilla.

***********************************************************************************************

La fiesta de despedida del señor Lewis fue muy emotiva el momento en que le entregaron el premio por su trayectoria decía “AL MEJOR EDITOR DEL SILAS NEWSPAPER, TODOS APRENDIMOS DEL MEJOR”.

Laura tomo el micrófono, le habían pedido decir unas palabras.

“Atención.. si por favor.. -un acople- lo siento..-Laura resopló y recordando su tiempo en el periódico desde que llegó, comenzó a decir:

“La mayoría de las personas que empezamos a trabajar, nos ponemos como meta lograr que no nos despidan antes de la paga ( gano risas este comentario), después poder lograr un contrato o en mi caso una columna fija durante la semana, lo ultimo en nuestra mente es el día del retiro. La primera vez que hablé con Leonard Lewis vi un hombre mayor con una sabiduría y comprensión digna de un padre, con el olfato de un buen sabueso y con la bondad de un ser humano excepcional, me dijo que cuando buscas dar información o dar tu opinión debes saber llegar a las personas no desde una buena redacción o ser bueno con las palabras.. que no es algo malo, pero debes ser autentico escribir con el corazón, sin ser soberbio mostrar genuinamente las ganas de dar a conocer la verdad, una visión clara y objetiva llegar a la gente sin manipular la verdad, informar sin engañar. Leonard eres mi ejemplo y aspiro a un día parecerme a ti… que mi padre no lo sepa ( mas risas), gracias por darme la oportunidad de crecer y espero en tu retiro disfrutes junto a tu esposa y tu familia un merecido descanso.. ¡Por Leonard!”

Las copas se levantaron y todos brindaron. Leonard se acercó y beso a Laura en la mejilla y pidió la palabra.   
“Gracias Laura, y gracias a todos chicos, hemos sido un buen equipo. Gracias a los chico de policiales, eventos, espectáculos y vida social, todos somos una gran familia y espero sigan siéndolo sin mi” sonrió y secó sus lagrimas con su pañuelo…” quiero que den todo su apoyo a su nuevo editor en jefe tan joven como alguno de ustedes mismos, hijo de un gran amigo y que esta aquí para conocerles ( se empezaron a levantar murmullos entre todos Laura miro a Lafontaine un poco confundido) Ven querida, por favor ven aquí”

Una mujer joven y delgada, de cabello negro avanzo hacia el señor Lewis, traje sastre perfecto, zapatos de tacón negro a juego con su chaqueta rayas, su cabello tomado en un moño elegante de rizos negros bien formados.

Laura miraba con curiosidad cuando la joven mujer se volvió y su mandíbula se abrió involuntariamente.

“Les presento a su nueva editora en jefe la señorita Carmilla Karnstein!”


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura y Carmilla vuelven a hablar, algunas cosas se dan a conocer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno subo este capitulo, por razones de mi trabajo estare ausente 11 dias, alla la conexion no es muy buena, pero si me aguanta la banda ancha tratare de actualizar, sino puedohacerlo el proximo seria el 18/02 sin falta.  
> lo bueno es que retomé mi inspiracion gracias a ustedes. Los amo <3

Segunda parte Carmilla Karnstein

CAPITULO 6

Carmilla Karnstein abrazo a Leonard y beso su mejilla se volvió a los empleados del periódico tomó el micrófono y mirando a todos deteniéndose un momento en Laura comenzó a hablar.  
“ Buenas Noches a todos mi nombre, como Leonard ya dijo, a es Carmilla Karnstein y desde mañana seré su nuevo Editor. Espero que podamos conformar un buen equipo como hasta ahora lo han sido, y contar con todos ustedes para seguir haciendo de Silas Newspaper el mejor periódico de la ciudad. Mañana a las 10 am tendremos una reunión con todos para darles a conocer mi plan y la visión que los dueños me han encomendado. Espero me puedan apreciar como lo hacen con Leonard y salud!.”

Laura no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían esa mujer elegante y llena de confianza en si misma no era la chica que ella conoció en la escuela, mas bien parecía que toda la personalidad de su madre se había trasladado a su cuerpo. No dejo de estremecerse cada vez que Carmilla fijó sus ojos en ella. Primero pareció no reconocerla y su mirada intensa comenzó a incomodarla.

-“Hollis- Lafontaine la sacó de sus pensamientos- estas bien?, que te parece nuestra nueva jefa… creo que esta muy guapa” sonrío y Laura sonrío de vuelta.

“ si lo creo Laf, que no te escuche Perry- Laura bromeó y Laf dijo “le tomaré una foto vamos Lau… - Laura se había quedado en su mismo lugar y Laf no sabia que le pasaba.

“ Laf ve tu … yo iré después…”- dijo sonriendo.

Se planteó cómo en todo el mundo y después de tanto tiempo, se encontraría con la única chica que no pidió se fuera… donde se invirtieron los papeles y ella fue abandonada en un motel. Luego se dijo a si misma “por qué pienso esto? tal vez ni siquiera me recuerda”… escucho a LaF decir.

“ si es la mejor periodista Laura Hollis…Laura?- Laf estaba frente a ella con la mismísima Carmilla Karnstein.

“ Laura esta es Carmilla Karnstein…” presento pero Laura no podía decir ni recordar nada.

Carmilla la miró y sonrió con tanta suficiencia que no ayudo a Laura a recuperarse.

“Ya tenemos el placer de conocernos, no es así Cutie?”- Laf abrió la boca-“la señorita Hollis y yo fuimos a la misma preparatoria y compartimos algunas clases… te miraba y no lograba recordar de donde te conocía hasta que Lafontaine me dijo tu nombre… te vez distinta como un Cupcake” sonrío de la manera mas seductora que Laura había visto en su vida ( y si que había visto muchas).

“Laura por qué no me dijiste que conocías a la nueva editor?” -pregunto Lafontaine mirando a Laura aun estupefacta, con cierto recelo.

“Acaso consiguió tu lengua el gato, Cupcake? “ Carmilla se divertía como Laura aun no era capaz de articular una palabra.

Laura recordó como respirar y se dijo a si misma que esta seductora mujer frente a ella seria su nueva jefa por lo que debía enfrentarla de una vez.

“No, solo estaba sorprendida de verla señorita Karnstein, si Laf nos conocemos pero entonces éramos unas crías… muy diferentes a… ahora.”

“Vamos Cutie porque tanta formalidad? Lafontaine cierto? puedes ir a buscar una bebida para mi … gracias ” Laf sonrió y se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas.

Ahora frente a frente Carmilla bajo la voz casi susurrando al oído de Laura dijo.  
“ No esperaba encontrarte Cutie, mi madre casi me obligó a aceptar este trabajo y ahora creo que puedo divertirme… por cierto casi no te reconocí, te miraba y decía “yo la conozco” pero no lograba entender que esta adorable carita tuya estaba escondida detrás la chica punk de la secundaria…” 

“Señorita Karnstein…”-“Carmilla… dime Carmilla” Laura la miro confundida y continuo.  
“Carmilla … yo ya no soy una adolescente rebelde, debo agradecer que me ayudaste a meterme en la universidad, y en estos años he madurado, cuando era una cría era una idiota… los siento… pero esta es mi vida ahora, amo mi trabajo, tenemos que trabajar juntas y creo que podemos olvidar el pasado para tener una buena relación laboral…”- Laura le tendió la mano y Carmilla la tomo.

“No Hollis, no quiero olvidar el pasado, pero si quiero que este trabajo funcione… qué harás después de la fiesta? vamos a algún sitio y cuéntame como ha sido tu vida… veremos si me convences de tu talento en el periódico”

Lafontaine llego con la copa para Carmilla que la recibió con una sonrisa y dijo:  
“Gracias y nos vemos en unos minutos Cupcake…” se dirigió a hablar con Leonard y otros chicos de Policiales.

“Qué fue eso Lau? ya vas a salir con la Jefa?” el jengibre le miro con picardía.  
“Laf me acaba de chantajear para irme con ella para hablar de mi permanencia en el periódico”-Laura miro a Laf con angustia.  
“Entonces no eran tan amigas en la escuela?” Laf la miro serio.  
“LaF yo era una idiota en la escuela…le hice bulling muchas veces.” Laura no quiso decir mas a Lafontaine como que la acosaba y besaba en la biblioteca o que la obligaba a revisar sus tareas e informes, o de la noche del baile de graduación. Dios ella se iba a vengar.

“ Entonces tendrás que echar mano de todo tu encanto Laura y ver si quieres seguir aquí o buscar nuevos rumbos…” Laf dijo esto con mucha seriedad lo que hizo que Laura se sintiera mas insegura.

Carmilla se acerco a ella y le dijo ..” Vienes Cupcake?”

Laura se despidió de Laf y siguió a Carmilla al estacionamiento. Donde la alarma descubrió un camaro negro del año. Abrió la puerta y Laura se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Carmilla encendió el coche y se rió.

“Qué?”-pregunto Laura.  
“Es solo… no te recuerda nada esto? la noche del baile?-Laura se sonrojó y no quería enfrentar los ojos de Carmilla.  
“Que quieres Carmilla?”- Laura miro sus manos.  
“Saber que fue de mi no-amiga Laura Hollis… relájate Cutie, la noche es joven.”

Carmilla sacó el auto del estacionamiento sin decir nada mas, y Laura ya no estaba segura de que iba esto.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una conversacion de nuestras chicas favoritas y sonrisas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno como dije anteriormente estuve estos dias trabajando pero ya estoy de vuelta espero disfruten este capitulo.  
> sus comentarios me alegran mucho gracias por darse el tiempo de comentar y dejar felicitaciones.

Capitulo 7

Laura miro su copa de un Bourbon de diez años que Carmilla había pedido al camarero sonriéndole de una manera mas que coqueta pidiendo una de las mesas vip donde no fueran molestadas.

“Cupcake estas bien?” Pregunto Carmilla sin dejar de mirar a Laura como si fuera una presa, lista para arrojarse encima de ella.

“Puedo preguntarte algo?”   
“Claro Cutie”  
“Por qué me trajiste aquí?” Laura miro a Carmilla y creyó ver un poco de la chica de secundaria.  
“ quiero saber de ti como ha ido tu vida, como te fue en la universidad? como conseguiste llegar al Silas Newspaper?” Carmilla inquirió.  
Laura bebió su copa, este Bourbon era excelente.

“ La universidad fue un poco difícil al principio, pero como ya tenia la costumbre de estudiar después de clases y los sábados, pude tomar el ritmo, mi compañera de habitación me recomendó dejar de usar tinturas rojas en el cabello y tome mi color natural, para las pasantía debía usar ropa formal, por lo que decidí dejar mi ropa punk en mi cuarto en casa de mi padre… a veces cuando voy para las fiestas me las pongo y me veo un poco ridícula… “ -miro a Carmilla quien la observaba con atención y escuchaba cada palabra como si estuviera contando una gran historia- “después de terminar la universidad tenia muy buenas notas por lo que mi profesor de periodismo consiguió una pasantía para alumnos destacados, después de seis meses, el señor Lewis me contrató… y tu que haz hecho desde… desde la ultima vez que nos vimos”-Laura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar esa noche.

Carmilla había estado concentrada mirando a Laura todo el tiempo, tomo un sorbo de su vaso y miro la mesa, como si estuviera poniendo en orden sus recuerdos antes de empezar a hablar.

“Bueno, Cupcake el cinturón de seguridad y acomodarse que es una historia larga”sonrió “ cuando aun nos veíamos en la biblioteca yo estaba terminando mis ensayo para la universidad XXX de Londres, mi madre había enviado las recomendaciones y hecho los preparativos para que me fuera antes de la graduación, Danny la convenció de dejarme ir al baile “ se detuvo paso la mano por su cabello y continuo “… a la mañana siguiente del baile tome el avión, hice la carrera Literatura Inglesa en dos años por lo que seguí con un post grado Latin y luego un Magister Literatura e historia Universal; Termine un Doctorado en Letras el mes pasado y por influencia de mi madre estoy aquí …creo que sigo siendo un empollón después de todo” levantó una ceja y fijo sus ojos seductores y pregunto.” ahora me contaras que haces y tus aventuras después de “lo nuestro”.

Laura se sonrojo furiosamente sintiendo sus orejas arder… tosió y bebió otra copa que Carmilla ya había vuelto a llenar.

“Lo nuestro” rió Laura “En la universidad no tuve tanto tiempo como en la escuela tal vez unas dos o tres chicas…ya sabes que no hago conexiones.. aunque ahora creo que mi visión de las relaciones han cambiado…Carmilla nunca hablamos de lo que paso… yo te busqué luego de la graduación pero Danny me dijo que te habías ido… sé que fui una idiota contigo en la escuela era una cría estúpida e inmadura lo siento y quiero que sepas que ya no soy así, yo solo quiero que podamos trabajar en paz y como dije antes tener una buena relación de trabajo.”

“Cupcake podemos tener una relación laboral, pero no puedo dejar pasar esa noche,” Carmilla miró a Laura a los ojos tanto que Laura sintió que estaba leyendo lo que estaba en su mente en ese momento” fue mi primera relación sexual, y también fuiste mi primer beso… “ Laura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente grandes” si, en la biblioteca, cuando me amenazaste para no contar a nadie que estabas estudiando….”

Cuando Laura no dijo nada Carmilla continuo “ ya sabes que en la escuela nadie se acercaba a mi, ya sea porque era la hija de la directora o porque Danny no dejaba que nadie se acercara.”-tomo su copa y miro su contenido para luego deslizarlo a sus labios-“Pedí a Danny me dejara a solas cuando estudiaba porque ya me estaba molestando su insistencia, yo sabia que estaba enamorada de mi pero yo no sentía lo mismo por ella, solo un cariño y amistad, así que estaba en esa disyuntiva cuando te apareciste, yo ya te había visto en el colegio… sabia que eras gay y que salías con porristas y chicas fiesteras, y mi madre nunca habría aprobado una amistad así de mala, te acercaste y mientras hablabas, quería recordar cuando había sido la primera vez que me veías, era ese momento…nunca creí que me matarías o que me arrojarías al lago, pero de pronto solo te comportaste como una idiota y sin aviso … me besaste y ni siquiera planeaste ser la primera… luego solo te fuiste”.

Laura trato de ordenar sus recuerdos y nunca se sintió tan imbécil.  
“ Carmilla yo lo siento te pido perdón no sabía…-  
“ Hey no te estoy reprochando solo te estoy contando algo que no sabias y no estuvo mal sabes?. Le pregunte a algunas chicas por ti y siempre me decían lo mismo que no me acercara a ti y que solo me destruirías; cuando pasábamos las noches en la biblioteca o las mañanas de los sábados, solía mirarte y darme cuenta que aparentabas ser una chica mala, y quería saber mas de ti, nunca te lo dije pero en la escuela estaba enamorada de ti Laura…” Carmilla ahora estaba mirando su copa sin hacer ningún gesto.

“ Danny me invito al baile de graduación y no esperaba encontrarte cuando fui al baño me escondía de Danny porque ella quería hacerlo esa noche, tener sexo, y yo no podía decirle que estaba enamorada de la chica mala de la escuela. Entonces sales del baño, me acorralas y me besas como nunca imagine; no me di cuenta que estabas ebria en ese momento tal vez había esperado tanto por que me desearas que te lleve al Motel… siento que me aproveche de ti y también lo siento; pero Hollis fue la primera y mejor sexo que he tenido…después lo hice con Danny pero no fue lo mismo; me acosté con muchas chicas en la universidad y siempre recordaba mi chica mala… creo que-se rió arrugando su nariz- me convertí un poco en ti-miró a Laura y continuó.- tampoco hago relaciones.”

Laura respiro profundamente ordeno las palabras en su cabeza y respondió.  
“Bueno parece que ambas nos aprovechamos de la otra esa noche, y que estamos a mano; no creo que intercambiamos personalidad o nada, solo que el crecer cambia o mejora a las personas, mírate eres la Señorita Karnstein y yo la periodista Laura Hollis.” sonrió mas aliviada y en realidad sin vergüenza no estaban en la secundaria, eran adultas, o casi lo eran.

Carmilla miro a Laura y su ojos seguían siendo los de la seductora nueva jefa pero ya no incomodaba a Laura.

“ Así que amigas Cupcake?” Laura rió recordando cuando Carmilla le pregunto lo mismo en la biblioteca y ella la rechazó.  
“Amigas Karnstein” Carmilla sonrió acercando sus copas, y Laura no pensó nunca en lo adorable que se veía cuando ella sonreía.

Carmilla condujo a Laura a su apartamento.

Al cerrar la puerta Laura no pudo evitar pensar en su nueva jefa y en como de ahora en adelante sería su relación, y es que Carmilla era muy hermosa y le costaba no pensar en lo perfecto que era su cuerpo. Desechó esos pensamientos y luego de una ducha se durmió.  
*****************************************************************************************


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un salto al paso de Laura por la universidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios y notas de apoyo.   
> Trataré de tener mas cuidado y atención a la corrección del texto.

Capitulo 8

Laura

(Cinco años atrás)

El golpe en la puerta de su residencia hizo saltar a Betty, que vio a su desteñida pequeña roommate, furiosa y cansada, arrojarse sobre la cama.

“Wow! Laura qué sucede?- Betty se sentó en la cama de Laura sin saber si tocar o no a la chica que, creía en un principio, era una delincuente o un error de admisión de la Universidad.

Laura solo se quejó emitiendo un chillido casi inaudible.  
“ Estoy cansada, derrotada, mi cabeza da vuelta, he entregado todos mis papeles, y aun no puedo, sentirme como si estoy haciendo lo correcto” se volvió y miró a su compañera, tenía sus ojos enrojecidos y el rímel de sus ojos la hacían ver mas vieja de lo que realmente era, lágrimas empezaron a correr involuntariamente por sus mejillas.

El instinto maternal de Betty floreció. y dejando de lado sus temores, tomó a Laura por los brazos y la consoló en un abrazo de oso que Laura no sabia que necesitaba.

“ Esta bien cariño, estas cansada, pero no estas sola, lo estas haciendo muy bien”-alargó su mano a los pañuelos desechables en su velador y limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Laura-“Vamos a buscar la forma en que puedas distraerte y divertirte. Haz estado todo el semestre solo dedicándote a tus estudios, la universidad no es solo eso, debes salir divertirte, ir de vez en cuando a una fiesta, llegará el día en que ya no estarás en la universidad y pensaras “en que gasté mis mejores años?”- Sonrío a Laura con todos sus perfectos dientes- “Esta noche tu y yo vamos a una fiesta”

Laura lloriqueó a Betty.  
“ Betty vine a estudiar, yo… le prometí a papá que cambiaría y no seria la malvada adolescente que no se tomaba nada en serio….”

“Shhhhh Silencio ahí pequeña”- Betty puso sus dedos en los labios de Laura-“ que vamos a una fiesta, no significa que te lanzas a la perdición, es solo para que te distraigas, estas cansada por que lo único que haces es ir a clases y volver al dormitorio, y vice versa, no te he visto traer ninguna chica, o chico”- Laura hizo cara de asco-“ buen, no quería asumir que eras heterosexual”- Betty sonrió-“ solo creo que si quieres cambiar, pequeños pasos ayudan…hoy iremos a la fiesta de los Zetas, y mañana comenzaras a hacer yoga…”

“ Betty el yoga es para los idiotas, y gente que cree que es un deporte porque no son buenos en otra cosa…”

“SILENCIO!-Betty subió la voz por primera vez,” el yoga es una forma en que tu cuerpo puede relajarse y liberar tensión, lo que te hará muy bien…no se diga mas hoy vamos de fiesta!”

En realidad Betty tenia razón.  
La fiesta fue bastante agradable, Betty le enseño a hacer su maquillaje, se veía, bastante bien…distinta, parecía muy pequeña… optó por usar su ropa menos oscura una camiseta sin mangas gris con el escudo desgastado del capitán América y unos jeans ajustados con agujeros.

Las chicas se paraban a preguntar su nombre y mas de alguna le coqueteaba descaradamente. Recibió muchos números telefónicos. 

Betty la miraba divertida, mientras traía bebidas sin alcohol para ambas, Laura le aclaró que no quería una resaca, y Betty le aseguró que no era lindo hacer yoga con resaca.

Volvieron temprano al dormitorio, a la mañana siguiente comenzó la practica de yoga, que para sorpresa de Laura fue muy relajante, decidió aprender para tener como un empleo adicional ser instructora de yoga. ¡Ademas contaba como créditos extra curriculares!.

Un año después, Betty la había convencido para cortar su cabello y volver a su color original, y teniendo una compañera tan expresiva y cariñosa, Laura comenzó a actuar mas dulce de lo que nunca fue, excepto cuando su madre estaba viva…Tal vez, Laura siempre fue dulce y cariñosa.

Betty consiguió entrar a una hermandad de chicas amazonas, la Sociedad del Verano que organizaban eventos deportivos y fiestas , pero que estaban en constantes luchas con los Zetas una hermandad de chicos, que según ellas eran la imagen del patriarcado que querían aplastar la independencia de las mujeres.

A pesar de que podría moverse a la casa de las “Sumer´s” Betty siguió en la residencia junto a Laura diciendo que ella no podría vivir con alguien mas, en secreto Betty no era muy de salir de fiesta toda la semana, también era una nerd de incógnito.

Laura que ahora hacia yoga casi a diario o cuando no estaba haciendo clases de yoga, se mantenía haciendo sus trabajos para su clase de periodismo, ahora estaba precisamente realizando un blog que seria evaluado con un 30% de su nota final.La señora Cochrane había sido muy abierta sobre la utilización de nuevas plataformas en la información. Discutía y disfrutaba mucho con cada actualización de Laura sobre temas contingentes y actuales concernientes a su facultad y universidad en general.  
Betty solía hablarle de su amor platónico, la vicepresidenta de las Sumer´s, que era casi tan alta como ella. A pesar de la clara compatibilidad y el buen sexo no quería iniciar una relación formal con ella, por lo que solo podía ofrecerle sexo sin compromiso.

Cerca de Halloween Betty insistió a Laura para acompañarla a la fiesta de las Sumer´s ya que estarían en competencia con los Zetas y que probablemente podría traer a la chica en cuestión a dormir a su cuarto.

Laura le recordó que iría a un curso de fin de semana de estudio de yoga, en que iba a obtener una certificación para ser instructora, si lograba aprobar, pero que le deseaba toda la suerte con la chica de sus sueños.

El día que Laura volvió fue el día de su primera gran pelea con Betty. 

Resulta que Betty fue a la fiesta esperando que la Vice Presidenta de las Sumer´s se diera cuenta que ella era el gran amor de su vida.  
Pues bien, al llegar se dio cuenta que estaba rodeadas de muchas chicas que querían ganar su atención, pero ella estaba como un cachorro tras una chica que ella jamas había visto. Esta le recordó a la primera vez que vio a Laura: toda vestida de negro mascara de pestañas negra resaltando sus ojos oscuros que por efecto de la luz parecían negros como la noche, su cabello ondulado caía como una cascada y su chaqueta de cuero daba un aspecto realmente caliente y despreocupada.  
Así que aunque gozaba de toda la atención del la chica que Betty amaba, no parecía darle mucha importancia.  
Con un ataque de ira Betty tomo por asalto la cocina de la casa de las Sumer´s donde comenzó a beber como si el día se fuera acabar. En ese momento la chica punk se apareció en la cocina buscando un trago.

“Y tu quién eres? Nunca te había visto por acá…eres amiga de Danny?”- a pesar de que intentaba sinceramente sonar amable, Betty no pudo evitar que su voz saliera acida y amargada.  
“Debo ser?”- la chica miro a Betty de pies a cabeza y le dio una sonrisa seductora que competía con la forma depredadora en que la estaba mirando.  
Antes que Betty se diera cuenta, estaba siendo aplastada contra la pared y sus labios siendo devorados por lo que parecía un volcán en erupción, sin pensarlo le tiro los brazos al cuello y correspondió. Bien si Danny no quería una relación con ella nada le impedía tener una aventura de una noche con una desconocida.

Luego de besarse fueron al dormitorio de Betty, que convenientemente no estaba ocupado por su dulce compañera. La extraña se arrojó automáticamente en la cama de Laura enterrando su cabeza en la almohada amarilla, que Sherman había dado a Laura cuando la dejo en su primer año.

A la fuerza la levantó para cambiar a su cama, donde esta chica demostró lo buena que era.  
La chica al parecer se robó las galletas de Laura, se tomó su chocolate, robó una camisa a cuadros que Laura conservaba de su (pasado) estilo punk, ademas se había llevado la almohada amarilla, diciendo que quería un recuerdo, Betty que había tenido incontables orgasmos ese día no quiso tener desacuerdos con Calla o Mircalla como esta chica se llamaba.

Laura estaba tan molesta que casi pidió cambio de compañera, pero ante las lágrimas y el sincero arrepentimiento de Betty, Laura la perdonó, no sin antes comprometer a Betty comprar su chocolate, galletas y almohada.

Los años que siguieron, fortaleció su amistad por lo que Laura prometió ser la Dama de honor de Betty, cuando esta decidiera a casarse y vice versa.

Tiempo después Laura se entero que la chica de quien Betty estuvo enamorada, fue expulsada de la universidad por golpear a un chico de los Zetas.

*******************************************************************************************


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salto al pasado. Cuando Carmilla se fue a Europa.

Capitulo 9

Carmilla  
(seis años atras)

Carmilla no pudo evitar tener sentimiento encontrados al momento de esperar su vuelo.   
El vuelo hacia la libertad, a una nueva vida que seria no estar subyugada bajo una madre autoritaria, que no se guardaba en demostrar que Carmilla no era precisamente su favorita, su hermano menor William era el sol para su madre y en quien tenia puestas sus esperanzas.  
Pero por otro lado, le dolía el corazón, siempre había querido enamorarse y tener una historia de amor como en sus libros, perfecta y para siempre; y terminó enamorándose de la última persona que había imaginado: Laura Hollis.  
Sabia por los comentarios de lo profesores que era una delincuente juvenil, y por los alumnos que era una lesbiana promiscua, no le importaba estar con una o dos chicas y casi siempre estaba drogada o media ebria.  
Al verla de lejos intentaba ver mas allá de su maquillaje oscuro y ropas rasgadas, era una chica solitaria, triste, y se imagino muchas veces abrazándola, le causaba ternura, a pesar de las miradas de odio que solía arrojar a los maestros durante las clases.  
Fue una sorpresa a comienzo de este año encontrarla al entrar en la Biblioteca. Su amenaza que realmente creyó en un principio. Y cuando la beso, que fue tan inesperado como aterrador.  
Cada vez que se encontraban, estaría mirando a ella y darse cuenta de sus suaves ojos castaños, la forma ovalada de su cara, y en sus raíces el cabello color avellana. Muchas veces imaginó como sería su rostro sin todo ese maquillaje, y su cabello color avellana al viento, rubio sucio, como se sentiría, tocarlo y enterrar su dedos en él.  
Claro esto solo lo imaginaba porque tal vez si se acercaba demasiado, le arrancaría la mano.

Fue el día de la fiesta de graduación, Danny logró convencer a tu madre de dejarte ir. Crees que tal vez ella esperaba que ella te convencería de irte con ella, o estropear tu futuro.

Pero no tenias claro que debías seguir con tu objetivo. Tu padre siempre te lo decía “que nadie te diga que no puedes hacer algo”, él había hecho una fortuna creando empresas de software y equipos de computación, invirtió en tecnología y acciones; que con el tiempo irían en aumento.

Tu padre falleció antes que cumplieras doce, y tu hermano Will 6, tu madre se aferro a él, no lo culpas era mas pequeño, se volvió consentidora con él; castigadora y autoritaria contigo.

Fue hace unos meses que mientras estabas planeando ir a la universidad, recibiste un una mail donde una mujer Matska Belmonde, abogada, solicitando una reunión contigo. Respondió al mail diciendo que no se le permitía salir pero que podían encontrarse en la biblioteca donde estudiaba los días sábado.

La señora Belmonde le explicó que las acciones de su padre en menos de diez años se habían multiplicado en relación a la economía y otros datos que no entendió muy bien.  
“Lo que en sencillas palabras, señorita Karnstein, significa que junto con la empresa que fundo su padre, mas la acciones, usted es una de las beneficiarias y dispondrá de esto una vez cumpla los 18 años”  
Carmilla estaba confundida, su madre nunca le habló, en realidad no entendía porque la señora Belmonde lo hablaba con ella y no con su madre.  
“no entiendo, porque me cuenta esto…señora”  
Matska la miro y luego como si descubriera algo la miro con ojos brillantes.  
“ Su madre no le ha dicho nada? Señorita Karnstein, su padre lego mas del 50% de sus empresas y ganancias a su nombre, un 30% a su hermano William y un 20% a su esposa mas la empresa original que ella vendió al año de la muerte de su padre.”  
Carmilla abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no tenia idea de nada, su madre nunca habla con ella mas que de la escuela, pero esto realmente la sorprendió. Ella era tímida pero no idiota, su madre sabia que estaba recibiendo las ganancias y lo seguiría haciendo si ella no se hubiera enterado.

“Entonces señora Belmonde- Miro a esta mujer y decidió dar un salto de fe- que me recomienda?”  
La mujer de piel oscura sonrío, mostrando unos dientes blancos y Carmilla se dio cuenta que era alguien que sabia lo que estaba haciendo.

“Si usted me lo permite, su madre esta tratando de liquidar todas las acciones antes que usted cumpla 18, estas han estado siendo administrada por Belmonde&Armitage Abogados, si usted nos da su autorización podemos seguir trabajándolas y hacer crecer su patrimonio, si desea invertir podemos asesorarle, y si desea, como su madre seguir recibiendo los dividendos, podemos hacerlo depositando en una cuenta personal a su nombre”.

“Esto quiere decir que podría ir a estudiar fuera y pagar mi colegiatura y gastos sin requerir de la autorización y apoyo financiero de mi madre?” Carmilla pregunto con ansias, quería ir a estudiar a Europa, tal vez a Londres.

“Usted puede hacer lo que quiera señorita Karnstein, aunque aconsejo, invertir y ampliar su patrimonio, veo a su padre en usted cuando la observo, y tal vez tenga su olfato en los negocios, podrías tomar la empresa después de terminar sus estudios, si le parece o hacer lo que quieras.” Matska la miro con tanta honestidad que Carmilla comenzó a llorar, su madre nunca le dijo nada, siempre estaba limitada, y aun no le había dado esperanzas de ir a una universidad en el extranjero.

“Señora Belmonte…-  
“Matty, por favor llámame Matty”- matty sonrío.

“Necesito tu ayuda. Y necesito confiar en ti… puedo hacerlo?”  
La mujer sonrío y le dijo-   
“Claro puedo ser como tu hermana mayor.”

Matty arregló el papeleo para que Carmilla recibiera en casa la Beca completa para ir a estudiar a Londres. Su madre se alegro de no tener que poner un centavo, y no se opuso , estaba mas que feliz que Carmilla desapareciera.

Su madre estallo, cuando se enteró, que Carmilla había tomado posesión de su herencia, y a través de Belmonde&Armitage Abogados, asegurar el patrimonio de su hermano.

Y ahora que su vida se había arreglado de forma casi increíble, no querías irte por una chica.

Una chica que tal vez ni siquiera recordaba haberse acostado contigo, que te hizo el amor de una manera que nunca imaginaste, porque eso definitivamente no fue solo sexo. La atención, la ternura y cuidado que Laura tubo contigo te hizo sentirte la chica mas afortunada del planeta.  
Pero si ella no quería verte nunca mas? Eso ya no lo sabrás. Tu nueva vida en Londres ya comienza, ademas Danny vendrá a verte y ayudarte a instalar las próximas semanas, gracias a que Matty deposito un suculento monto para que tengas todo lo que necesitas.  
Matty se encargo de todo incluso alquilo un departamento de un ambiente con mucho espacio, te pregunto si lo compraba para ti, pero aun no te acostumbras a la idea que seas rica. 

Firmaste una autorización y le diste a Matty todo lo necesario para administrar tus bienes y al parecer el salto de fe, fue el correcto. Quieres a Matty como si fuera tu hermana, durante menos de un año te dio mas atención y comprensión, que tu madre desde que murió tu padre.

El altoparlante anuncia tu vuelo tomas tu mochila y vas a la puerta de embarque. Si, el vuelo a tu nueva vida.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla y su nueva vida en Londres. Nuevos aires, nuevos conocidos.

Capitulo 10

Carmilla

Europa fue, sin duda, la mejor elección que Carmilla pudo haber hecho.  
El apartamento era impresionante con una vista espectacular. Podía ver el mar, los edificios y al fondo una gran rueda de la fortuna. Así que se decidió por comenzar a ordenar por internet los muebles para su nuevo hogar: una cama doble, un escritorio, un sofá, un gran televisor plano de 50´. Todo lo que alguna vez soñó ahora lo tenía, bueno casi todo.

Danny llegó dos semanas después, era bueno ver gente conocida ya que no había salido mucho de su apartamento. Junto a Danny fueron a conocer museos, el palacio de Buckingham, el edificio del parlamento Pero Danny se negó, rotundamente a hacer el tour de Harry Potter, en cualquier caso lo haría sola.

Fue al volver de una de sus salidas, donde habían bebido demasiada cerveza que Danny comenzó a ponerse demasiado cariñosa, así que entre lo ebria que estaba terminó en la cama haciéndolo con Danny, era casi imposible tratar de no pensar en alguien mas.  
Laura aparecía en su mente, porque deseaba que fueran sus manos, así que cuando Danny no estaba llenando sus expectativas, decidió imaginar que era Laura y tomar el control.

A la mañana siguiente Danny la miraba con esa mirada entre sorprendida entrañable y enamorada.  
“Qué? - pregunto Carmilla, casi cortante mientras preparaba el desayuno.  
“Nada, es solo…”-Danny no sabia bien si decir o no-“ ..anoche fue maravilloso baby, yo no pensé que tu sabrías… me tocaste, me sentí tan…ahora somos como una cosa, novias?…”

Carmilla dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Danny fijamente, pensó cada una de sus palabras y ordenando sus emociones, abrió su boca.

No esperaba que sonar tan fría, pero necesitaba que Danny entendiera que no eran una cosa, que estaba agradecida que fuera tu amiga, pero que no la veía como algo mas.

“Danny…lo siento, no somos una cosa, eres mi amiga. Sé que que amas, pero no puedo estar en una relación que solo es de una persona, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, te amo. Pero no de la manera que esperas, por favor no me odies, ayer bebimos mucho y lamento haberte dado una idea equivocada.”

Danny se quedó mirando fijamente sin expresión, por un momento pesaba que se iba a deshacer en lágrimas llorando y gritando.

“Lo entiendo, no me amas. Hay alguien mas?-su mirada ahora le hizo estremecer.

“Danny!.. mi madre ni siquiera me dejaba salir, todos en la escuela me odiaban, como puedes creer que hay alguien mas?”- eso es Karnstein miente descaradamente.

Danny pareció creerte, y el resto de los días lo pasaron bien, ella a regañadientes aceptó estar como tu mejor amiga.

Cuando empezaron las clases, tu guardarropa lo habías reformado rotundamente. Encontraste una tienda de ropa cuero, motocicletas y púas.

Todo gritaba Laura, y decidiste comprar una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones de cuero que te hacían ver muy caliente, al llegar a casa arrojaste tu blusas de flores y chalecos de colores vivos a la basura. Pensándolo bien, dejaste la bolsa con ropa fuera de tu edificio por si alguien lo necesitaba lo tomara.

Tenía clases de lunes a viernes si quería pasar las materias debía tomar horario completo y tal vez extras los sábados.  
En dos años y un semestre terminaría sin problemas, por lo que optó por tomar tutorías para aquellas que mas le costaba. Así fue como había conocido a Ell.

Ellioth Blake, la chica era una rubia alta de tercer año. Dios, si un ángel cayó del cielo, esa era Ell.

Comenzaste a ir a citas y tener mucho sexo, además de tu apatía que habías desarrollado para evitar que chicos idiotas estuvieran constantemente invitando a salir, esa cara de chica mala desinteresada y clueca se convirtió en tu sello personal.

Cuando pensabas que te habías enamorado, Ellioth te dijo que no podía estar contigo. Estaba comprometida y se iba a casar con tu profesor de filosofía.

El puto Kierian, hasta ahora había sido tu profesor favorito, hasta habías pensado en tomar un Licenciatura en Flilosofia, pero ya no querías ver a ese idiota. Lo odiabas, odiabas que Ell estuviera con él. Pero estaba claro, ella no quería estar contigo. Seguiste follando con ella hasta que acabó el semestre. Luego ella se dedico a su boda y no la viste por la universidad. A Kierian tampoco lo volviste a ver.

El segundo año por consejo de Matty, tomó materias de administración, estadísticas, economía, negocios y comercio exterior. Quería saber como se invertía su dinero. Matty le aseguro que podría hacerse cargo de sus empresas algún día cuando lo quisiera.

“Pero no quiero discutir estupideces, eres inteligente y no quiero perder tiempo, te enviare los informes e inventarios periódicamente.”

Matty cumplió con toda la confianza que depositó en ella, se dedicó a conocer y entender sus negocios y cómo era invertido su dinero, todavía un gran número de acciones eran en la Bolsa, hábilmente manejadas por Matty y su socio JP Armitage.

Iba de fiesta solo los Sábados, lo que incluía traer una chica bonita con quien pasar la noche y luego enviarlas a casa, no le gustaba que permanecieran, por lo que trataba de ir a sus lugares para dejar sin compromiso.

Durante su tercer año Danny le invitó a ir a visitarla a su universidad. Era parte de un grupo de Amazonas, que se la pasaban haciendo fiestas. Para Halloween estaba en el cuarto de Danny, lamentando haber venido.

Los ojos de cachorro de Danny y sus intentos de conquistarte, te hizo sentir con ganas de vomitar. Pensabas que había entendido, pero seguía con su enamoramiento estúpido.

Bajaste a la fiesta, Danny no se apartaba de ti y no perdía oportunidad de presentarte a sus “hermanas”.

Escapaste a la cocina pensando en robar una botella y esconderte, cuando una rubia con cara de poco amigos te quedó mirando.  
No importaba mas, era tu boleto de escape, te arrojaste a ella (que fue muy receptiva) y te llevo a su habitación, que milagrosamente era lejos de la casa de las Sumer´s.

El lugar era adorable, típico niña exploradora, se dejo caer en la cama mas cercana a la puerta y sucedió.

Al enterrar tu cara en la almohada de un amarillo horrible, sentiste ese aroma que te hizo sentir mariposas en tu estomago.  
No te dio mucho tiempo de ensueño, ya que la rubia te sacó de la cama de su compañera, que no recuerdas donde te dijo que estaba.

Luego del sexo te dio hambre por lo que al revisar en la despensa encontraste chocolate que preparaste y unas galletas con chips de chocolate.

“Vaya, estas hecha de azúcar?” miraste divertida a Betsie, que se volvió perezosamente y con una media sonrisa respondió.  
“ Son de mi compañera de habitación, creo que bebe su peso en azúcar, trata de no comerlo todo… a veces tiene mal carácter, pero es una buena chica.”

“Cuanto tiene..doce?” la explosión de risa no se hizo esperar.

“En serio, no te comas todo”

Cuando la chica se durmió, se guardó todas las galletas que habían en la despensa y preparó todo el chocolate. Iba saliendo cuando reparó en la almohada amarilla, la cogió y aspiro su aroma, era tranquilizador, un aroma que evocaba algo en su memoria, pero que no podía explicar qué. Miró una vez mas a Betsie y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la habitación llevando consigo la almohada rehén.

Al llegar a la casa de la hermandad de Danny había un vehículo de seguridad del campus.

Danny estaba siendo interrogada por un hombre que no la veía con buenos ojos.  
Cuando reparó en las manos de su mejor amigo vio que estaba esposada.

“Danny que sucedió?”- Danny miraba sus pies en silencio. El tipo de bigote delgado respondió por ella.

“Esta dama agredió a otro estudiante de esta universidad, por lo que estará sometida a un sumario interno, si se aclara que no hubo una razón para la que la señora en cuestión usara o mejor dicho abusara de fuerza, será expulsada de esta universidad.”

“Esto debe ser un error”- miro a su amiga- “Danny esto es un error, lo es?”  
Danny no respondió, solo suspiró y siguió mirando al suelo.

Cuando los de seguridad se fueron, la presidenta de la Hermandad, Melanie, gritó a Danny.

“No vamos a perder el prestigio que tenemos porque tu ,idiota, no sabes controlarte, daremos toda la ayuda en la investigación. Lo siento Danny, no puedo arriesgar la continuidad de nuestra hermandad por un error estúpido.”

Las otras chicas subieron a sus habitaciones solo Danny y tu estaban ahora en la sala. Danny reparó en la almohada que tratas en tus brazos.

“De dónde sacaste eso, es horrible”-ignoraste su observación.

“Danny que pasó…la verdad”

“ Esos idiotas de los Zetas…, irrumpieron en nuestra fiesta, cuando le pedí al idiota de Theo que se fuera se burló de nuestra Hermandad, diciendo que deberíamos dedicarnos a la costura y belleza, a hacer “lo que las mujeres hacen”… me enfadé tanto que arrojé un puñetazo, y ese idiota de Wilson se atravesó, al parecer consiguió una conmoción cerebral, llamaron una ambulancia, seguridad llegó, el resto lo sabes”

Danny estaba derrotada, sabía que Melanie no la iba a defender, y todo estaba en contra suya, seria expulsada.

“Cuanto durará la investigación?-preguntó Carmilla.

“No lo sé, unos meses, tal vez fin de semestre…” Danny ya no levantaba sus ojos que estaban a punto de llorar.

“Bien si eres expulsada, puedes venir a Londres, puedes ver si intentas entrar en alguna universidad allá, es todo lo que puedo hacer… eres mi mejor amiga, después de todo.”

Los brazos de Danny estaban expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones, pero sus lagrimas de agradecimiento te conmovieron.

“Déjame respirar Xena!” se sacudió de Danny “ mi vuelo es esta tarde ve a dejarme, quiero que me mantengas al tanto de lo que sucede, y bueno … seremos roomates el próximo semestre.” miró a su mejor amiga.-“ no lo arruines esta vez”.

Volvió a su departamento en Londres, reparó en que era muy pequeño por lo que telefoneó a Matty para moverse a otro con un cuarto adicional, abrió su maleta y sacó la almohada amarilla que puso sobre su cobertor blanco, increíblemente combinaba con su habitación, aspiro el aroma era como cuando se acostó con Laura y su aroma invadir sus sentidos. Pero no era Laura, era una estúpida chica adicta al cacao y la azúcar. Apoyó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, Laura apareció como una visión. Dios, si no hubieras tenido que escapar de tu madre, si hubieras hablado con ella antes… pero ahora ni siquiera le preguntaste a qué universidad fue, no sabías si volverías a ver a esa chica punk.

Arrojaste con rabia la almohada fuera de tu cama, tomaste una ducha y fuiste a cualquier club, tomaste a cualquier chica decente.

Al volver a tu departamento, te dejaste caer sobre la cama, estabas muy cansada… la almohada amarilla te miraba desde donde la habías arrojado, te levantaste la tomaste, aspiraste su aroma, y abrazada a ella cerraste los ojos.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo pasa y Carmilla recibe noticias de su madre y se decide a regresar a casa.

Capitulo 11.-

TRES AÑOS DESPUES

 

Carmilla estaba a dos semanas de terminar su Doctorado en Letras, con excelencia, por lo que estaba en la encrucijada si aceptar un cupo como Profesor adjunto en su Universidad o, tomar las riendas de sus empresas, que Matty había incrementado en estos seis años.

Danny había optado por cambiar de su Maestría en Educación Física y Deporte, a Economía y Administración, Carmilla convenció a Matty de darle trabajo en una de sus empresas , después de todo seria bueno tener a su mejor amigo si se decidía dedicarse a sus negocios.

Caminó por las calles ya bien conocidas del centro londinense, prefería caminar a tomar un taxi, sabia que pronto no tendría tiempo para disfrutar de placeres tan simples como solo observar a la gente, ver el tiempo pasar y sentirse como una pasajera del mundo.

Al entrar en su departamento vió algunos sobres que Danny dejó sobre la encimera, junto a la entrada, los tomó y comenzó a revisarlos. Uno era de Matty, seguro informes y Balances, otros eran de la universidad, calendario de ceremonia, y esas cosas.

El último sobre, era mas pequeño y escrito a mano. Carmilla se estremeció al reconocer la letra de su madre.

Se sentó frente a la mesita de café. Miró el sobre por lo que parecía ser horas; en realidad tal vez solo fueron cinco minutos, decidiendo si abrirlo o no.

Tomando una respiración abrir el sobre, tenia solo una hoja escrita

“Estimada Hija:

Espero que al recibir esta carta estés bien, seguro estas mejor que yo.  
Después de dejarnos a tu hermano y a mi, me sorprendió que decidieras quitarme lo que por derecho me pertenecía. Pero eso querida no es por lo que te estoy escribiendo.

Luego de dejar mi trabajo como directora de secundaria, Will quedó en la universidad de Silas. Por lo que me mudare con él.   
Pues bien voy a vender la casa, esta a mi nombre y es legalmente mía, así que ahorra el viaje de tu abogada.  
Si te interesa tomar algo te aconsejo que vengas a buscarlo recuerdo que eras muy sentimental, están los documentos y fotografías de tu padre, que creo quieras conservar.

Si no vienes antes de fin de mes, entenderé que no te interesa conservar nada y lo arrojare a la basura. De paso me gustaría verte, se que no me crees, pero soy tu madre.

 

Lilitha Morgan.”

Carmilla suspiró, no confiaba en su madre, pero en realidad quería tener las cosas de su padre. 

Luego de pensarlo llamó a Matty.

“Hola Gatito, a que se debe este placer de escuchar tu hermosa voz?”   
“Tan divertida como siempre Matty, así como lindo es escucharte, necesito un favor.” su voz sonaba un poco pequeña.  
“Lo que necesites, Jefa.”- Rió Matty.

“ Mi madre me escribió. Venderá nuestra casa, no sé si puede hacerlo, ella dice que es suya, quiero que investigues, si es como ella dice, quiero que la compres”  
“ estas segura?”- preguntó la mujer mayor.  
“Si, a pesar de todo es la casa donde crecí, quiero conservarla, al menos quiero que las cosas de mi padre no desaparezcan, iré a casa, creo que debo enfrentar a mi madre, ya no soy la niña oprimida que fui.” Carmilla dice voz con mas fuerte.

“Como quieras Kitty, ten cuidado, Lilitha Morgan puede ser una mujer peligrosa.” Es mas cuando llegues, te acompañaré” 

“Gracias Matty lo agradesco pero es algo que debo hacer sola… aunque una copia de seguridad no estaría mal. Te llamare si necesito algo.” Carmilla sonrió, sabía que podía contar con Matty Belmonde.  
“ Ciudate Sis. Adiós” la voz de Matty se despidió con sincero afecto, y Carmilla se sintió afortunada de haberla encontrado.

El sonido de llaves en la puerta la trajo renuevo a la realidad.  
“Adios Matty nos vemos pronto” corto el teléfono cuando Danny entraba sonriendo como siempre hacia.

Las cosas habían mejorado en su relación. Los últimos tres años como compañeros de casa ayudó a Carmilla a dedicarse mas a su futuro y reducir sus aventuras con chicas de clubs a solo una que otra chica cada dos o tres meses.

Danny se había acostumbrado a que solo eran amigas, y de verdad Carmilla agradeció que Danny se convirtiera en su familia.

“Hey Cam!, como va tu día, viste el correo? tu madre te escribió.

“ si, acerca de eso voy a casa en tres semanas, va a vender la casa y quiero recuperar algunas cosas…” Miro a su amiga y reparo en la carpeta en su mano.” Lo hiciste? oh Dios lo hiciste! “ Abrazo a su amiga.

“Felicita a la nueva graduada en Administración y negocios!” el pelirrojo de altura rebotaba de una manera infantil que le valió una carcajada a su amiga.

“ ya que estas graduada y yo termino en dos semanas… que tal un viaje a casa?”

“En serio Karnstein, como en los viejos tiempos!” Sonrío.

“Vamos, que podría salir mal” río la chica clueca.

(Próximo camilla va a casa y en una apuesta con su madre termina siendo obligada a tomar un empleo en la ciudad de Silas como editor en jefe en un periódico )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asi como me estoy motivando con esta historia, debo ir a mi trabajo que me tomara 11 días fuera de casa prometo actualización a mediados de marzo a mas tardar.  
> Gracias por comentarios y Kudos =)


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla vuelve a su casa. Lilitha propone un trato.

Capítulo 12

SEIS MESES ATRÁS 

Carmilla se sentía un poco nerviosa, mientras la voz del capitán anunciaba el arribo al aeropuerto de Silas. Serían casi seis años desde que no puso sus pies en casa, sin ver a su madre ni hermano. Dios Will debe estar más alto que ella.  
Danny a su lado jugaba con su iPad sin prestar mayor atención a su alrededor, Carmilla a veces envidiaba lo despreocupada que podía ser, tranquila sin pensar mucho en el futuro, para Danny importaba el aquí y el ahora. Carpe diem.

Luego de retirar las maletas de la correa se apresuró a rentar un coche. Había sacado su licencia de conducir y para estar de vuelta en casa se sentía más segura. Dejó a Danny en su casa y se dirigió a casa, casa, era extraño pensar que a pesar de lo que ella hubiese vivido era su hogar.

Se detuvo en la entrada sin atreverse a salir del vehículo. Cuáles serían las palabras apropiadas para hablar con su hermano. Cómo,, abordaría el tema de la venta de la casa con la madre.  
El golpe en la ventanilla la sacó de sus pensamientos y un chico risueño con ojos azules alegres la miraba con una expresión indescifrable.  
Bajó el vidrio lentamente y el chico acarició su mejilla...

"No recordaba que fueras tan atractivo gatito." Will tenía la voz grave y profunda pero el timbre chillón de cuando eran niños aún estaba ahí.  
"Sin tocar idiota"- se bajó del coche, miro al chico con seriedad y luego explotando en una carcajada le abrió los brazos -"ven aquí Willy boy!"

Sólo bastó abrazar a su hermano para que todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados en su corazón afloraran. Recordando cómo abrazaba a su hermano pequeño para las navidades en que su padre aún estaba con ellos, cuando su madre sonreía a menudo, y eran una familia feliz. Dónde estaban esos días?.

"Se que estás feliz de verme... pero deja de llorar-" dijo Will un poco incómodo.  
Carmilla no se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, tosiendo un poco recobró la compostura.  
"No estoy llorando Willy boy, algo me entró a los ojos" mirando a la casa preguntó-"ella está en casa?"

Will sonrió " la madre está en una reunión por algunas acciones que papa dejó del periódico de Silas" desordenó el cabello de Carmilla-"ven dentro Kitty-tomando su mano- ahora soy más rápido que tú"

Carmilla se sorprendió mientras Will le contaba sobre los años que no estaba, explicó que la madre no lo dejaba escribir de vuelta pero se las arreglaba para sacar sus cartas del buzón antes que Lilitha se despertara. Ahora comprendió por qué no le escribe pero de todas formas recibir una tarjeta navideña cada año.  
Al parecer su madre ya no quiere estar en una secundaria por lo qué renunció y se presentó en la universidad de Silas, para una plaza de maestra de filosofía, lo que a Will no le importa por qué va para una fraternidad "Los Zetas" dice orgulloso. Por lo que verá a mamá pero no estará acosado por ella.  
"¿Por qué vender la casa entonces no estarías a más de una hora?-pregunta Carmilla.  
"Mamá quiere comenzar de nuevo, creo que solo estaba aquí, por mi. Sé que no se llevan bien, pero ella no es mala, solo no sabía cómo lidiar con el dolor... sólo tenle paciencia , no creo que quiera pelear".

"Vale, yo no voy a pelear, voy a escuchar lo que tiene que decir y... Dios estás tan alto!".  
Subió así antigua habitación, estaba muy ordenada, se rió de sí misma ya que una de las luchas más frecuentes con Danny es por mantener el piso limpio. Cuando era una adolescente Lilitha tema prohibido cualquier clase de desorden o suciedad, y no le convenía desafiar a su madre.  
Ella jamás la golpeó, ni abusó físicamente de ella , pero las palabras a veces hieren más que los golpes.

Abrió el primer cajón de la cómoda y encontró sorprendentemente la ropa que había dejado atrás, tomó la blusa azul que llevaba en la biblioteca el da que Laura le contó que iba a la universidad. Dios es que todo le recuerda a Laura Hollis?. Envolvió la blusa y la devolvió al cajón iba a cerrarlo cuando vio un papel doblado y medio escondido. Lo tomó y para sorpresa suya era un escrito que había revisado para Laura, el primero que luego de su A+ le obsequió para que recordara su inexistente relación. Carmilla rió y la arrojó de vuelta, a Laura arroja la nota a la basura, y cuando se va la recogiste y guardaste como un tesoro.

Sonríes recordando lo Ñona que eras. Ruidos en el primer piso te traen de vuelta a la realidad.

Al bajar las escaleras te encuentras frente a la imponente Lilitha Morgan. Quien no ha cambiado nada desde que te fuiste.

"Carmilla" su voz es la misma que recuerdas, aunque suena un poco cansada.  
"Madre" tu voz suena firme, en los años que estuviste fuera y gracias a Matty, desarrollaste un tono seguro, grave y elegante. Te das cuenta que tu madre lo nota, y sonríe complacida.

" Vaya,vaya...parece que te pareces a mí más de lo que esperabas..."  
"Madre no creo que es de lo que querías hablar, podrías por favor explicarme lo de la venta de la casa.?" Tu voz suena segura pero tus ojos te traicionan cuando ves la sonrisa que te lanza.

" creo que haz tenido un viaje agotador, descansa y después de la cena hablaremos de negocios señorita Karnstein." Ella te deja sola en la sala, y sabes que no puedes ir contra su voluntad, Will aparece desde la cocina y te ofrece un trozo de pizza y gaseosa.  
Sonríes y la tomas.  
"Te extrañé William."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Después de la cena tu madre te pide que la esperes en su oficina, para tratar el asunto.  
Te sientas y esperas, Lilitha entra con algunas carpetas que pone sobre la mesa. Luego de ordenarlas comienza a hablar.  
"Como tu abogado te habrá informado el 20% de las acciones de tu padre son mías, además de algunos bienes raíces y la participación en algunos negocios locales."-asientes en silencio por lo que tú madre continúa-"Renuncie a la escuela porque no es mi idea quedarme allí para siempre, volveré a da clases en la universidad de Silas, además se me ofreció tomar el cargo de decano de ciencias sociales. Por eso el cambio de casa, compre una casa grande para que Will este conmigo cuando no esté con esos primates de la fraternidad a la que se unió."entregó una carpeta a Carmilla"estos documentos acreditan la veracidad de lo que estoy diciendo, esta otra es la participación que tengo en Silas Newspaper, tu padre era muy amigo del editor en jefe, era un proyecto que tenía de joven dedicarse a la información, el 50% me pertenece, Leonard Lewis es probable se retire este año me ofreció tomar su lugar, ya tengo el trabajo en la universidad."en la carpeta había algunas fotografías de su padre y un señor de aspecto bonachón... casi familiar."estoy pensando en vender mi participación en el periódico."  
Carmilla que hasta entonces estaba en silencio sintió la necesidad de no estar de acuerdo con su madre.  
"Porqué? Tal vez Will quiera tener que ver con ello... porque no esperas un tiempo."  
"Está decidido Carmilla, William quiere dedicarse a los negocios de su padre. Estudiara Negocios y además quiere participar con los "bros". El periódico no es de interés de ninguno de los chicos Karnstein."  
Carmilla estaba sorprendida, no sabía del periódico pero en su mente apareció un recuerdo de su padre llevarla en brazos mientras reía con el hombre de la fotografía. Sintió que era una parte de la relación con su padre que nos recordaba, y quería conservarlo.

Miró a su madre y con voz firme declaró:  
"Quiero conservar el periódico, hablaré con mi abogado para realizar el traspaso y te pagaré ..."- su madre era confundida en un principio, pero luego sonrió con su firma personal que hizo a Carmilla estremecerse.

"Porqué querría conservarlo, nunca te había interesado.? A menos..."-sus ojos se volvieron brillantes..."quiere conservar lo que fue de Michael. Entonces es su abogada la que me hizo la oferta por la casa? Carmilla no tiene un interés real ...créeme te hago un favor al deshacerme de la casa y el periódico no eres tú la de alejarte de todo lo qué hay aquí? Aquí no hay nada para ti, nunca nos hemos llevado, pero quiero lo mejor para ti...eres mi hija, siempre esperé un futuro perfecto para mi niña brillante."

Carmilla observó a su madre, fuera de lo fría y poco amorosa, ninguna de sus acciones eran con mala fe. Siempre le exigió ser la mejor, mejores calificaciones y mejor comportamiento. El hecho de ser la hija del director hizo que los alumnos no le tuvieran ni una pizca de simpatía.

"Si te demuestro que el periódico me interesa y quiero conservarlo, me venderás tu participación?" Carmilla propuso.

Su madre la vio complacida.  
"Si demuestras que te interesa haré el traspaso como herencia, pero tengo una condición"  
Carmilla tragó sintiéndose que había caído en una trampa de su madre.  
"Habla estoy escuchando."  
"Tomaras el puesto de Lewis, y estarás en ese cargo como mínimo un año. Si cumples tu parte ella participación en el periódico es tuya. Y permitiré que compres la casa."aquí viene pensó Carmilla." Si no lo logras venderé la casa y mi participación en el Silas Newspaper. Y usted no puede comprarla, lo haremos notarial es un contrato, cláusula no negociable." Su sonrisa indicaba que nos había terminado,"además deberá por contrato cenar conmigo y William todos los domingos mientras dure el contrato."

Ahí estaba la trampa, Lilitha la quería de vuelta, al menos con Will se haría más llevadero.

"Tenemos un trato madre"- sonrió así madre y se dieron la mano un poco menos frío de lo que esperaba.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche llamó a Danny. Le contó lo del trato con su madre, luego llamó a Matty que fue menos comprensivo que Danny.

"Te tiene donde quería, Kitty era su objetivo desde el principio, te quiere de su lado. Debes saber poner límites, te buscaré un apartamento lejos de su nueva casa."

"Matty no creo que que quiere dominarme, sabe que no soy la chica tímida de antes, creo que quiere acercarse pero no sabe cómo, tratare de cuidar mis pasos, quiero saber qué es lo que realmente quiere."

"Suerte con eso, qué haremos con el plan de negocios que ibas a empezar.?"  
"Sobre eso..." Carmilla suspiró, luego una idea nació en su cabeza-" puedes tomar a Danny, acaba de terminar y puede ser de gran ayuda... y confío en ella, es mi mejor amiga."

"Tenía considerado al gigante para otra empresa más pequeña, pero si quieres puedo ponerla bajo mi tutela ." Matty ya no parecía tan enojada, habían planeado comenzar a planificar sus próximos pasos antes de el "trato Lilitha".

"Vale en eso quedamos entonces te llamaré en un par de días le avisaré a Danny, gracias Matty ...eres la mejor lo sabes?" Carmilla se sintió más agradecida.

"Si, si adiós " Carmilla casi sintió la sonrisa de Matty.

Al día siguiente se reunió con Danny en la misma cafetería que quedaba cuando estaban en la escuela, solo que ahora no pidió café negro, le llamó la atención en el menú el chocolate caliente con canela, Danny reía como algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"Entones... como te fue con tu madre.?" Danny pregunta mirando perezosamente a Carmilla.

"En realidad no sé si bien o mal, me quedo aquí...por lo menos por los próximos doce meses-" casi escupe el chocolate en su boca por la cara que Danny estaba haciendo. " Si Danny voy a tomar un empleo en mi próximo proyecto, mi papá tenía al menos el 50% del Silas Newspaper es de mi madre pero si la convenzo de que es rentable me lo dará." Carmilla dijo esto como si le hubieran obsequiado un auto o algo así.

"Te quedarás en Silas? Yo fui a la Universidad allí, era genial si me hubiera graduado tal vez estaría trabajando allí. La señora Cochane era de las mejores maestras que he conocido...te dije que tome una asignatura de Literatura, si no me hubieran suspendido habría tomado la ayudantía, la TA iluminada Danielle Lawrence." Danny parecía estar en otro planeta lo que causó una risa en Carmilla.

"Como sea Lawrence, tengo una reunión con el Editor mañana,lo que me recuerda...qué harás ahora? Te quedarás en Europa o volverás a casa?" Danny la observo y con sus ojos de cachorro mira a Carmilla.

"No lo sé, quiero volver...pero me acostumbre a estar afuera. Estos días en casa me hicieron sentir que ya no pertenezco a esta ciudad... creo que buscaré trabajo en Londres."

"Te gustaría trabajar en mi empresa? Ayudarías a Matty y me sentiría tranquila sabiendo que puedo confiar en ti. Te gustaría?" Preguntó Carmilla con ojos de cachorro y puchero.

Danny sonrió mirando a Carmilla de esa forma que lo hacía en la escuela.

"Siempre cuidas de mí antes de pedirte ayuda estás ahí, trabajaré duro para compensar la confianza que tienes en mi...gracias Carm... ". Abrazó a Carmilla y esta golpeó su hombro .

"Gracias a ti" Carmilla sonrió.

El camino al periódico era casi media hora de distancia desde su hotel. Cuando estaba. A punto de entrar vio al hombre de la fotografía.

"Hey! Señor Lewis... Leonard Lewis?-el hombre mira a Carmilla sin saber quien es, no por eso menos amable.  
"En que puedo ayudarle querida?  
"Mi nombre es Carmilla Karnstein... tengo una reunión con usted ...pero preferiría ir a otro lugar... le gustaría tomar el almuerzo conmigo ?-la Karnstein hablando con propiedad.  
"Claro por supuesto me encantaría, solo déjame llamar y avisar que vendré por la tarde."-sigue a Carmilla al coche y entra-"si!, Señorita Perry sólo avisar que no vendré hasta la tarde tengo una reunión importante....si claro dile a ella"-sonrisa amable a Carmilla "podemos ir querida".

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios y kudos;P.


End file.
